This Love Bleeds Red
by pens and dragons
Summary: Gangster!Tahno AU. Tahno is a member of the Red Monsoon Triad, and Korra is part of the task force assigned to take them down. When she falls for their handsome waterbending conman, they finds themselves trapped on two sides of the law, and two sides of love. Romance/smut.
1. Chapter 1

_**Greetings, my fellow Tahnorrians/Tahnosexuals/Tahoes. If you're looking for a steamy, dramatic romance between the Uh-vatar and the Wolfbat, you've come to the right place. Consider this slightly AU in later chapters, as the Equalists have not yet gone public with their agenda. Please enjoy and comment! :)**_

_**Also: the cover art is NOT MINE! It is by Yuki119 on DA. They are a lovely artist, so go check out her fabulous Tahno drawings!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra or any related characters. Any original characters do belong to me, but I'll sell them for a hundred dollars or ComicCon passes. ;)**_

_The lights never go out in Republic City, _Tahno muses as he strolls south along Yue Avenue. Thousands of lamps and light bulbs reflect off the dark waves, twinkling like tiny stars on the water. He's seen it hundreds of times, but it never becomes any less stunning. Then again, what view wouldn't look beautiful to a man who had just secured himself several thousand yuan a month, a flat with a skyline view _and _guaranteed entrance to Republic City's most elite nightclubs? For the first time in a while, Tahno feels _happy_. His joy, however, isshadowed by the implications of what such a role might require.

"_Just a little extra help for your old uncle," Zemin had growled, leaning across his desk at Xian Bail Bonds. "Make some money, nothing better than working for family, eh?" _

At the time, it had seemed like an excellent proposition. And the benefits were superior to any other occupation Tahno can imagine himself holding…all that Uncle Zemin needs is some extra muscle, right? So Tahno gets the chance to knock a few heads with his waterbending _and _he has all the advantages available to members of the Red Monsoon. Flowing cash, invites to the hottest parties in town, and-of course-beautiful women clamoring to accompany him to said festivities.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

"Gangs have always plagued Republic City, from yesteryear's Fire Lions to today's Triple Threats. Their members steal from, harass, and intimidate merchants and business owners. They vandalize private _and _public property with triad insignias. They recruit our youth to run dangerous errands for them…and persuade them to pursue lives of crime…"

Korra stifles a groan as she props her chin up on her palm. It's barely an hour into the Republic City Council meeting that Tenzin had insisted she attend, but it feels as though she's been here for days already. How could anyone take Councilman Tarrlok seriously? Not only does the man talk like a history textbook, he rambles on for _ages_. How can anyone take him seriously…especially in that flamboyant Northern Water Tribe hairdo?

When Korra tunes into the lecture again, Tarrlok's ranting about the Triads. She doesn't know much about them-but she recalls beating up a few Triad gangsters on her first day in the city.

"Their constant warring has wrecked havoc on our streets…on our city! And I won't stand for it any longer. Council members, I urge you to vote for my latest initiative: a task force comprised of law enforcement officials and council members-and myself, of course-aimed at taking down the Triads. A vote for this task force means a vote for Republic City."

Tarrlok finishes his speech with a dramatic fist to the air, as though he's speaking to a crowd of thousands instead of five bored-looking council members and a teenage girl. A few people clap halfheartedly, but the council member isn't finished yet. He turns towards Korra with a smile that reminds her of a hungry seal-shark.

"And I was hoping that Republic City's beloved Avatar would join me in bringing these dangerous criminals to justice."

Tenzin rises to his feet at once, a frown materializing on his usually calm face.

"Tarrlok, Avatar Korra is a young girl with extremely limited knowledge of the justice system. What on earth makes you think that she would be a likely candidate for a law enforcement detail?"

"The Avatar is a skilled bender, from what I've heard," Tarrlok replies smoothly, and Korra realizes that his careful use of flattery is what makes him such a good politician. "She'll be working alongside the esteemed Police Chief Beifong, along with the city's best officers. It will be an excellent chance for the Avatar to remind the city that she's here to protect and serve the people…"

"She's not a police officer, Tarrlok!" Tenzin snaps. "She's a teenager. It's far too dangerous for her."

Tarrlok heaves a dramatic sigh and passes a hand across his forehead, brushing away an unseen sweat.

"If you think that Avatar Korra is too young and naïve, perhaps afraid to face such dangerous-" he begins, but Korra jumps to her feet and bangs a fist down on the desk, causing several cups of tea to rattle in their saucers.

"I'm not naïve! And I'm _not _afraid!" She huffs, ignoring Tenzin's scolding glare. "When I first arrived in Republic City, I saw Triple Threat gangsters threaten innocent shop owners and destroy their property. I want to help bring them to justice."

Korra leveles her gaze at Tarrlok, bright cerulean eyes meeting his ice-colored stare. She can see that beneath his hooded eyes, he is insecure, shaken. Tarrlok likes to be the best, the brightest, the revered. He likes to be the one who wears the crown. And now a teenage girl is challenging him in front of his whole court.

"I'm the Avatar," she says. "And I'm not afraid of anything."

_**And I know that you, dear reader, are not afraid to review this story and let me know if there's anything you want to see happen in later chapters. Crit is welcome, but flames are for firebenders so don't be mean. :P**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter is a little longer than the last, but I hope it will explain some things about the Red Monsoon. (Yes, they are all Waterbenders, according to the Avatar wikia). Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed the last chapter. Please give me more feedback! Stay flamin!**_

"I am shocked, Korra."

Tenzin stands before the Avatar looking both angry and disappointed, a combination that Korra hopes never to see again in her lifetime.

"Republic City needs an Avatar that knows how to handle high-pressure situations _maturely_, not one who resorts to brazen foolishness in order to display her apparent courage-"

"I'm sorry!" Korra snaps, growing exasperated with the airbender's scolding. She's a child, and she's perfectly capable of making her own decisions. She doesn't need advice from Tenzin or Tarrlok or anyone else. The current general consensus seems to be that Korra is naïve, stupid, too young and too sheltered to have her own opinions.

"I should have known that allowing you to attend a council meeting was unwise. Perhaps when you are ready to act like a young lady instead of a child, you may return."

"I'm not a child, Tenzin! I can make my own decisions," Korra informs him angrily. The airbending master purses his lips, and the tilt of his eyebrows tells her that he thinks rather differently.

"You're young and innocent, Korra, and you're eager to play hero. But I urge you to rethink your offer-"

Something inside of Korra's chest seems to crack open, releasing a hot rush that floods her cheeks with color.

"Play hero? Is that what you think I'm trying to do here? I'm trying to protect the city-_your city -_from a bunch of criminals!"

Tenzin takes a step forward, resting a hand on Korra's shoulder. His gentle touch usually calms her, reminding Korra of her own father, but now she just feels shame and anger.

"Korra, I know that it's difficult to find balance at times like these. I suggest that you meditate on your decision. It's not too late to revoke your offer of joining the task force, you know."

The young Avatar sighs, her eyes flitting to the ground. Her cheeks and neck are hot with humiliation. In her bid for valor, she has let everyone know just how guileless she really is. But she can't take back her offer now, and she doesn't want to.

"I won't, Tenzin. You know I won't."

He presses his lips together, and Korra can imagine him in five years, ten years, when his daughters bring home a boy, tell him that they might be in love. The way he'll look at them, like this: his mouth tight, narrow, his eyes full of worry and tenderness.

"I know, Korra."

* * *

"We have received word that several known Red Monsoon members are hosting a large party at Zhang's Speakeasy. There will be multiple Monsoon officers, as well as high-ranking bosses in attendance. Our informant tells us that the gathering will be an excellent opportunity to collect information about some of the more…_elusive _Monsoons."

Tarrlok paces back and forth across the raised platform of city hall, occasionally punctuating his lecture with dramatic pauses and loud inhales.

"A party…" Korra muses, paying attention to the older councilman for once. "Sounds like fun. How do we get in?"

Another hungry-seal-shark grin slides across Tarrlok's face.

"Not _we_, Avatar. _You_."

* * *

_A girl born of water_. That's what Sifu Katara had whispered when she first laid eyes on Korra. And the Avatar can see why, as she regards herself in the mirror. Tarrlok had arranged earlier for a dress to be sent over, something 'suitable for a party', according to the councilman. Korra had her doubts about the older man's fashion sense, but they've been forgotten now. The dress is pale blue, the color of the sea in spring, the color of Korra's eyes. She wonders, briefly and uncomfortably, if that's the reason that Tarrlok had chosen it. If he's been looking at her when she least expects it.

It's a little shorter than Korra's used to, the cerulean fabric falling to just above her knees. The sight of her bare legs, lean and bronzed, makes her feel strangely excited. She's never had occasion to wear something so…provocative. It makes her feel dangerous.

Korra is sure that Tenzin won't approve of the dress's length or plunging neckline, so she dons her Water Tribe cloak before ducking out into the quiet house. The airbending family is in the kitchen, Korra can see them through the doorway. Pema is standing at the stove, stirring something in a pot, Tenzin leaning over her shoulder, gently caressing her cheek. The Ikki and Meelo swirl around their feet while Jinora absently sets the table for the meal, a book in one hand. Korra feels a sharp pang somewhere under her breastbone, and wonders if it could be loneliness. Her parents lived with her at the South Pole training compound, but she never really got the idyllic childhood that everyone else seemed to have experienced.

Turning away, Korra slips out the side door and into the growing dusk. The evening is clear and chilly, a brisk wind rattling the shutters on the side of the house and sending tiny leaves swirling around Korra's feet. There's something new and foreboding on the air. It's silent, nameless, yet palpable. The water is smooth, lapping gently at the rocks, but Korra knows that it must be freezing. She hesitates for a moment before diving in.

* * *

"This is a big night for you, Tahno."

Uncle Zemin claps his nephew on the shoulder, his too-long fingernails digging through Tahno's shirt. He wants to squirm out of the older man's reach, but Zemin has a way of drawing people in and keeping them there.

"Lots of important people coming to this party. You must impress. Make your uncle proud, yes?"

Tahno nods, forcing a self-assured smile onto his face and attempting to mask his frayed nerves. He's been on edge for most of the evening, knowing that tonight he has to make an impression on the Monsoon bosses. He knows how much money is at stake here-he can practically _smell _the yuans-and he knows that all he needs to do is play the cards right. But Tahno's always been good at that.

He slips downstairs (not downstairs where Uncle Zemin keeps the bonds and files, but _downstairs_, to the basement, where there is a narrow passage connecting Xian's and Zhang's) and heads for the speakeasy next door. Already he can smell the stink of booze and the sharp odor of cactus juice. The stuff is illegal in Republic City, mostly due to the extreme hallucinations it causes, but Zhang's stocks it anyways. Tahno eases open the door to the private room that the Monsoon bosses have reserved for the evening-too important to mingle with the common folk in the bar, Tahno thinks-and goes inside. It's already buzzing with people, mostly lower-ranking officials and their wives or girlfriends. It's the higher-ups who have wives _and _girlfriends, but they won't be here until later. A few working girls mingle with the crowd, obvious and flaunting in their low-cut dresses and dangerously high heels. They're escorts, Tahno knows, too good for the street corners but too tainted to be someone's girl.

"Hey there, lover," one of the girls, a brunette with bright-red lips, wobbles over on mile-high heels. "Wanna go someplace a little more…_private_?"

Tahno watches her painted lips form the words, suggestive, seductive, and he feels something in his lower belly twitch. He could easily duck out now, have a quickie in the back ally. Loosen his nerves. A cum and run, they call it.

"Not now," he replies, tossing her a twist of the mouth that could pass for a smile. "Maybe later, doll."

She winks at him, her eyelashes heavy with kohl, and saunters away. Tahno watches her go, and thinks that he needs to get laid soon.

* * *

There's an unmarked police Satomobile halfway down the block from Zhang's, and Korra is sitting in the front seat watching people straggle off the street and into the speakeasy. Tarrlok is hunched on the driver's side, his bulky frame too large to comfortably sit on the narrow bench seat. He hands her some face powder and a stick of kohl.

"For your eyes," he says, and Korra takes it even though she never wears makeup and doesn't really know how to apply it. She's seen other girls smear it on, though, and she mimics the motions she's seen them repeat. In the end, her eyes are outlined dramatically in smoky black, and though the effect isn't quite what she was going for, she has succeeded in looking vastly different. The girl staring back at her in the dark glass of the windshield is exotic, beautiful in a sinister and vastly contaminated manner.

Tarrlok takesher shoulder, twisting the Avatar around to face him. Approval, and something else-longing, perhaps-flash across his face.

"You look…very nice. I'm sure you'll blend right in."

Korra nods, suddenly eager to escape the confines of the Satomobile and Tarrlok's hungry expression. She suddenly hates the way he looks at her-like she's a piece of meat in the window of the butcher's shop.

"I'll let you know when I'm done," Korra mutters, and shoves the door open. She can't make it down the street fast enough.

_**Sorry for all the line breaks. Ehehehe. Anyway, please, please, please review. I know, I'm a shameless review slut. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the positive feedback, guys. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **_

"And this is my boy, Tahno!" Uncle Zemin's hand closes around the back of the waterbender's neck and he shakes him back and forth lightly.

"Your son?" Wu Lao, a skinny rat of a man in pinstripes and a fedora, quirks an eyebrow. "He looks so.._.young_."

Tahno sucks in a breath; his uncle dislikes others commenting on his age. Zemin considers himself in peak fitness, despite a growing paunch and the silver streaks in his hair.

"My nephew, of course. Came here to seek his fortune, haha!"

Tahno is grateful that his uncle has left out the part where he had engaged in a violent altercation with his father and fled his hometown disgraced, in the middle of the night.

Lao observes the young man with narrowed eyes. One pale, spiderlike hand rises to stroke his scant goatee, the other is clasped tightly around a cocktail glass that contains a colorful liquid.

"I might have a job for you," he says slowly, in between sips of the drink. "Come to Wang's Warehouse tomorrow night, eight o'clock. Don't be late, Tahoe."

Tahno is too pleased with himself and his obviously superior networking skills to correct Lao. He bows deeply, palms pressed together.

"Thank you, sir."

Lao scoffs, waves the cocktail at him.

"Straighten up. You're not a damn monk."

* * *

Korra's heart pounds as she sidles through the throng of people assembled outside the bar. Zhang's is obviously a popular destination for gangster and law-abiding citizens alike, and there's a long line threading through the door. A hefty guard leans against the doorway, puffing on a cigar and turning away underage revelers and others deemed unworthy of entrance.

"Excuse me," Korra says when she reaches him. "I'm here for the party."

He sneers at her ignorance and gestures with the smoking cigar towards the queue of club-goers.

"Get in line, sweetheart."

She pulls her cloak down, revealing just enough cleavage before replacing the blue fabric.

"I'm working here, get it?"

He sighs, shakes his head, and waves her inside.

"Just don't be blowing people outside, honey."

She sashays past, a new kind of swagger in her step. She's gotten past the first obstacle, the rest of the evening should be a breeze.

* * *

Tahno is leaning against the bar, downing his third fire whiskey of the evening when he sees her. She saunters through the door like she owns the damn place, her hips swaying, her chest pushed forwards, a proud tilt to her chin. Her dress is short, tight, displaying curves in all the right places. She must be an escort, but she bears little resemblance to the desperate, half-drunk whores that are wobbling around the room. She radiates a clean, pure light that is slowly hypnotizing Tahno. He wants to know her.

She saunters up to the bar and hesitates when the bartender asks what she wants. Confusion flickers across her face, into her cobalt eyes.

"Umm…"

Tahno wonders if she's ever been to a bar before. She certainly looks young, definitely too young to drink. Legal age in Republic City to consume alcohol is eighteen, but Tahno's been drinking for long before that. He sidles over, leans casually against the bar.

"Two fire whiskeys, straight up."

The bartender nods and slips away, and Tahno turns to the mystery girl.

"It's on me."

She wheels to face him, eyebrows arching down. Her lower lip pushes out in an adorable pout.

"I can pay for my own drink," she snaps, and he's surprised-usually escorts expect beverages and meals to be paid for. No wonder, considering the rude bastards they have to put up with all night, but still.

"What's your name, doll?" Tahno queries, and the girl bites her lip before answering,

"Korra."

Then her eyes get big, as if she's let something slip. He chuckles, she was probably planning on using a fake name, something cute and cheesy that means _flower _or _beauty_.

"Nice name." He extends a hand. "I'm Tahno."

Korra takes it, her grasp warm and firm. It's been a while since he touched a woman in a plutonic way. Their drinks arrive, and Tahno tips his back expertly, enjoying the burning sensation it leaves on his tongue. Korra stares at her glass like she's not sure what to do with it.

"Go on," Tahno encourages, tipping his tumbler towards her. "Drink it!"

* * *

_Damn it,_ Korra chides herself silently. _Why did you tell him your real name? That's got to be rule number one of undercover police work, right? Never reveal your true identity_.

But it's too late for that now, and Korra doesn't want to seem weak so she downs the fire whiskey. It stings going down, blazing a hot trail to her stomach and smarting on her tongue. It leaves a hot sensation behind, one that Korra enjoys.

"Another?" Tahno asks, and she notices that he's already on his second (or maybe he's had more, before she arrived) so Korra nods and accepts the drink that he pushes forth into her hands. She drains it in one gulp, no pussy-footing around for the Avatar.

"I like a girl who can hold her liquor," Tahno grins, resting a hand on her shoulder. Korra smirks back at him, and she begins to wonder what kind of ties he has to the Monsoons.

"Want to go outside?" She asks, gesturing to the crowded bar. Tahno chuckles and shakes his head, a leering smile on his lips.

"Now, now, Korra, you can't expect to lure me in that easily. Although I do appreciate your forwardness…"

She scoffs at him through her nose, grabbing his wrist and jerking him towards the door.

"Don't flatter yourself. I just want to talk, pretty boy."

He follows her, like a lamb trailing after a lion, and they weave through the throng of people and duck outside. It's cold in the back ally that runs behind Zhang's and the neighboring shops, and Korra exhales light clouds of steam. She thinks, for a short moment, that this might be the closest she'll ever come to airbending.

* * *

Tahno stands in the back ally next to Korra, back against the brick wall, suddenly not sure of what to do. Escorts don't bring men back here to _talk_, they bring them back here to blow them for twenty _yuan_.

"You know, girls of your profession don't generally bring their clients back here for conversation," he informs her. Korra levels him a harsh stare, and he wonders what the hell she's doing.

"I'm new at this, okay?" She tips her head back against the bricks, lifting her gaze to the star-speckled heavens. He wonders if she's looking at the stars, although they aren't very bright here. The lights of the city have washed their luminescence away, leaving only faint pinpricks of light.

"Fresh off the boat, huh?" He asks. He's willing to bet that she's water tribe, going by her tanned skin and blue eyes. Korra nods, suddenly looking a little lost.

"Yeah. You know, when I got to Republic City, I sure as hell never thought I'd be doing this."

He feels bad for her, but doesn't respond. He refuses to offer her his own story, his sympathy. They're vastly different, he tells himself. She's probably a non-bender, a simple country girl who expected to find fame and fortune in the big city. Tahno's eyes rove her figure hungrily-he can tell that she's strong and nubile beneath the fabric, and that clingy dress does nothing to hide the swell of her breasts or the flare of her hips. She catches him staring, and glances over with sparkling eyes.

"Like what you see?"

He nods, his throat suddenly dry. He wants to touch her, to run his hands over her body, to feel her writhe beneath him. He wants Korra on her knees, his hands threading through her dark hair, swallowing him. He shivers a little-he doesn't even know her, but she's cast a spell over him.

"Yeah," he whispers ineloquently, his hands falling on either side of her head. "I do."

And he kisses her, pressing their lips together, his tongue skating across her teeth. She stiffens, her body going rigid, and he knows that she's not used to this. To having her tongue in someone else's mouth, to quickies in dark allies. She shoves him off, hands splayed against his chest, her breathing ragged. Her stare is wild, frightened, like a mule-deer caught in the headlights of a speeding Satomobile.

"I don't even _know _you," she stammers. Tahno forces a sad laugh, trying not to show how badly he feels.

"Honey, you're not going to last very long here."

Korra groans and sinks down to perch on the edge of a wooden crate, her head in her hands.

"I wish I never would have come to Republic City," she says, her voice raw and honest. "I hate it here. Back home, I had friends, a family. Here I'm just another nameless whore."

Tahno feels a surge of pity, and he takes a seat beside her, drapes an arm across her shoulders. It's a plutonic gesture, he doesn't want to push her any further tonight. _Tonight_. Like he'll ever see her again.

"I felt the same way when I came here," he offers, and Korra perks up a little. Then she droops again, letting out a gusty sigh.

"But you're in the Monsoons, right? That's kind of like being in a family. I have _no one_."

"My uncle's business provides bail bonds for the Monsoons. He fixes the books for them sometimes, too, he's good with that kind of stuff…"

Tahno knows that he should definitely _not _be giving this kind of information away so freely, especially not to a call girl, but something about Korra invites honesty. He can't help himself.

"That's nice," she replies, sounding a little bored. "I don't really know much about the Triads, really, except that they're dangerous. Everyone tells me to stay away from them."

Tahno gives her a playful little shove.

"I'm a menace to society, I know."

She giggles a little and straightens out of her slump.

"Totally."


	4. Chapter 4

_**First off, I'd like to thank TeaBender for being an amazingly faithful reader/reviewer and just an awesome person in general. I have no idea who you are, since you are anonymous, but I'd just like to say thanks. Hopefully you're reading this. **_

_**Secondly, I apologize for not updating in a while. I'm on a roadtrip right now and it's kind of hard to find time to write and post new chapters while on the road.**_

_**WARNING: this chapter contains mentions of sexual situations. If you don't like the idea of Korra and Tahno doing 'stuff' together, feel free to skip it. But what kind of crazy person doesn't like that, right? **_

Tahno can't get her off his mind. _Korra_. The name feels right rolling around in his mind, a sweet cadence that he can't stop thinking about. He tries it out, whispering,"Korra," into the pressing darkness of his one-room apartment.

It's been two days since the party at Zhang's, and he can't stop thinking about the beautiful, naïve escort. _Korra. _

Everything else about the party pales in comparison to meeting her-and that's alarming, because he thinks that he's finally broken into the Monsoons for good. Lao offered him a job, several thousand yuan for an undisclosed task, and he can't think of anything but Korra.

_Damn it_, he thinks. Tahno has never felt like this, not about a girl. _Why can't I stop thinking about her? _

He pictures what might have easily happened in that ally, had she been more willing, more pliable. Hands, groping, wandering across her lithe body, her hands on him, stroking him. Her mouth, hot and wet and tight, around him. His hands tangled in her hair, his head tilted back against the brick wall, eyes rolling back in pleasure. Shuddering, spasming in her mouth as he came, moaning her name.

Tahno shivers as he thinks about this, he can feel himself becoming aroused and he tries to put his mind elsewhere because it's not right, he doesn't even really _know _her. In the end he gives in, sliding his hands beneath his waistband, stroking himself in long, languid movements, becoming rougher as he draws closer to climax. He comes into his hand, her name on his lips.

"Korra," he moans into the darkness. He goes and washes his hands off, feeling pangs of guilt at what he's done. Jerking off to the mere _idea _of some girl he barely knows? He chalks it up to the stress of his new job (which he hasn't even started yet, but who's counting?).

Korra returns to Air Temple Island early in the morning, her feet aching from standing around all night. She hasn't really found any incredible information about the Monsoons, but she thinks she's found a way in.

_Tahno_. It's a funny name, but she likes the way it sounds on her lips. She whispers it aloud into her darkened bedroom and a smile creeps onto her face. She remembers the way his lips felt on hers. He knew what to do, she thinks, recalling how his tongue tried to find its way inside her mouth. He would know how to make a girl feel something. But what, exactly, does she _want _to feel?

_Special_, Korra thinks. _Wanted._

She pushes the thoughts from her mind at once. She's already special-she's the Avatar, for God's sake-and she's already wanted. By…by who? By her family, back home? Sure, but they had no qualms about locking her away in a remote compound for most of her young life. By Tenzin and the airbending clan? Yeah, but Korra knows that she was more of a burden to them than an honored houseguest. By Tarrlok? She shudders at the thought that Tarrlok might want her for anything more than his task force.

Flipping over and burying her face in her pillow, Korra tries to remember how Tahno's lips felt on hers-and how he's her new way into the Monsoons. What she needs, she decides, is a distraction.

Tuesday night, eight o'clock. The moon hangs full in the sky, a fat orange lantern. Eerie shadows skate across the warehouse wall, and Tahno stands nervously between two hulking Monsoons enforcers. Lao, decked out in a pinstriped suit and fedora, paces back and forth before a man who is tied to a chair.

"You owe me money, Wu. Ten thousand yuan. Are you planning on paying me?" Lao snarls, and then man's shoulders hunch in fear.

"Please, I have a family, children to feed! Business hasn't been good lately…I promise that I'll pay you when I get the money!"

A sick grin twists Lao's face and he turns to his muscle.

"Rough him up."

One of the giant brutes moves forwards, but Lao holds up a hand.

"No. Tahno."

Tahno's stomach twitches in anxiety, but he swallows the lump that's building in his throat. He brings some water into his hands and whips it out at the man in the chair. It leaves long red welts across his face, and he cries out in pain. Lao's mouth twists into a dark smile.

"Good. Keep going."

And so Tahno keeps going, striking the man again and again, ignoring his pleas and cries of pain. He switches up his methods, going from water to ice and back again, until Wu is a bloody, sobbing mess, hanging limply from his restraints. He's alive, Lao has ordered Tahno not to kill him, and he doesn't think he could take a life anyway. Not like this.

"I'll-I'll give you the money," the man whispers. Blood bubbles from the corner of his mouth. "Anything…you…want."

Lao walks forward and grabs Wu's hair, forcing his head upright. A pair of dark eyes, terrified and pained, meet Tahno's grey gaze. Tahno looks away, he can't bear the pitiful sight.

"If you _ever _cross me," Lao says. "This is what will happen to you."

And he draws a long silver knife out of his coat and slits Wu's throat. Blood sprays across the room, ruby flecks landing on Tahno's face and ruined shirt. He doesn't make a move to wipe them off, he's too stunned. Lao has just murdered a man in cold blood, right in front of him. Like a warning.

One of the thugs slices the ropes with a jet of ice, and the corpse slumps to the floor. The eyes are wide and staring. Tahno nods.

"Understood, sir."

Lao kicks Wu's body with the toe of his polished dress shoe as he and his thugs leave.

Tahno stands there for a long moment, feeling frozen, numb. Then he turns and leaves the warehouse, wondering what will happen to the body. Will someone come and remove it, maybe dump it into the river? Will they clean the bloodstains from the floor, or leave them there, like some grotesque memorial to the murdered man?

Outside, in a narrow ally behind the warehouse, Tahno leans against the wall and retches violently. He can't believe what he's just done, all he knows is that he feels disgusted with himself.

He starts walking home, hands deep in his pockets. He's done it. He's broken into the Monsoons. But at what price?

_**Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review, my dears. Much love to all of you!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's a super short chapter, just to get something out there. I'm not thrilled with this, but let me know if you guys like it or not. **_

"I think I found a way in," Korra reports breathlessly, standing in front of Tarrlok's polished oak desk. The councilman's eyebrows arch towards the ceiling and he leans forward, interested. Korra leans towards him, trying not to inhale too much of his cloying cologne. Jinora was right-it smells like something a woman would wear.

"His name is Tahno. His uncle's business-bail bonds, I think-is a front for Monsoon activity. He's young, so it will be easy to befriend him…"

Tarrlok nods, folds his hands. His usually intense expression softens momentarily.

"You did very well last night, Avatar. That little move at the door was a nice touch."

Korra gulps, her cheeks turning red. Obviously Tarrlok had been watching her, making sure she was safe and on track with her mission. That meant he had seen her little display of cleavage to the bouncer.

She doesn't like the smirk that's creeping onto his lips. Tarrlok knows how much power he has over her, physically and mentally. He's the trusted advisor to the city, the revered council member. She's just a naïve girl from the South Pole. She refuses to let her embarrassment show.

"I did what I had to," she says mildly. Tarrlok's smirk vanishes, replaced by an expression of concern.

"In the future, Korra, I hope you don't feel it necessary to…er, _reveal _yourself like that." He pauses for a moment, lip almost curling. "Unless, of course, you _enjoyed _it…"

Korra jerks backwards, horrified.

"Of course not! I'm not a-a whore!" She snaps, glaring at Tarrlok. His ice blue eyes meeting her cerulean gaze in a level stare. It only takes a few seconds for the tension to become palpable and awkward; Korra clears her throat to break the silence.

"I still need a way to find Tahno. I-I don't even know his last name."

Tarrlok folds his hands and leans forward, ever the confident planner.

"You did say his uncle operates a bail bonds business?"

Korra nods, not seeing how this is going to help. There must be dozens of similar businesses in Republic City.

"So?" She asks, aware of how rude she sounds. Tarrlok grins, a facial expression that looks unsettling on him.

"So? You're going to get arrested."

Tahno doesn't get much sleep that night. He lies awake, tossing and turning, finally falling into a restless slumber only to wake before dawn. He has to be at Xian's Bail Bonds early for the morning shift. He heads for the courthouse in hopes of convincing a few small-time crooks to use his uncle's business. He couldn't care less what happens to them, but it's what puts food on the table.

There are the usual morning clients slumped on the bench outside the courtroom: drunks, pickpockets, prostitutes-and a very familiar face. His heart leaps when he sees her, looking dejected and sullen as she hunches at the end of the long wooden bench.

"Korra?" He asks, approaching her. She looks up from the floor, visibly

perking up.

"Tahno! What're you doing here?"

He offers her a weary smile.

"My uncle has a bail bonds company. Are you in need of my services this morning?"

She sighs and her shoulders slump.

"Yeah, I guess so. Can you help?"

He nods, and she gives him a world-weary smile and stands up, following him to a secluded corner of the courthouse. Tahno readies a pad and ink pen.

"Why don't you tell me what happened," he says. Korra leans against a pillar and begins:

"I was standing on the corner of Xi Road and BaoGang Boulevard and this cop just snatched me right off the street, said he was vice." Korra rubs her shoulder, as if she's been hurt. "He slammed me pretty hard into a wall, said that whores like me shouldn't be 'doing business' in a place like Republic City. Then he hauled me and some other girls down here. I've been here practically all night."

Tahno jotted down a few notes, then pretended to puzzle over whether or not he would post Korra's bail. Her eyes, wide, sparkling cobalt, watch the pen skate over the paper.

"How much is your bail?"

She groans, buries her face in her hands.

"Two thousand yuan. I don't know how I'll _ever _be able to afford it…"

He puts a hand on her shoulder, gives her a smile that belies the butterflies in his stomach.

"Just follow me, doll."

Tahno takes Korra by the hand and strides confidently down the bustling hall, past the magistrate's desk. She's taking little jogging steps to keep up with his long paces. They duck out through the back door, and no one stops them. Korra throws her arms around his neck, and he feels her breasts pressed against him and tries to keep from groaning aloud.

"Thank you, Tahno!" She's grinning, her face no longer somber, those beautiful eyes sparkling. She's so stunning, so radiant, when she's _happy_.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for the reviews, my pretties! (Evil laughter)There's nothing quite as satisfying as knowing that people are enjoying this story. Hopefully you all like this chapter as well.**_

"Thanks again for getting me out of there," Korra tells him, picking at a rice roll as they sit on the edge of the concrete levee overlooking Yue Bay. The water is flat and grey, but Tahno can feel the pull of the lapping waves in his veins. The connection makes him feel bolder, more _alive_.

"No problem," he replies smoothly. "The cops in this city can be jerks. You're just…you know, doing business."

Korra's mouth flattens, and her gaze drops to the tiny waves breaking against the concrete wall.

"Yeah. I just wish there was an easier way, you know?"

Tahno doesn't know, not really, because he's never been a prostitute, never had to sell his body on the street corners in exchange for a couple of yuans. But he's done things for money that he wishes he hadn't, and he thinks that that's close enough to what she means.

"Yeah," he agrees. "I know."

Korra tosses a few grains of rice into the water, watching as the koi that live in the bay swim over to snatch them up.

"I watched a man die last night," Tahno blurts suddenly, and immediately wishes he hadn't said anything at all. Korra turns to him, eyebrows quirked. She looks vastly concerned. Tahno find a sick fascination in the notion that he's able to inspire pity within her. He doesn't exactly _want _her pity, but at least she feels _something_.

"That's awful!" She looks as though she wants to know _why _or _how_ the man died, but Tahno won't tell. He can't tell, not her.

He bites his lower lip, a habit he developed as a child and never really stopped.

Korra's face looks pale and genuinely worried.

Tahno stares at the dull grey waves, and sees in his mind's eye the flash of scarlet, the gaping wound of Wu's slit throat. He sees Lao, in his custom-tailored suit, hovering over the body. Spider-like hands tangling in Wu's hair, jerking the dead man's face upward. He sees the blank, glassy stare of the corpse's eyes.

"Yes," he says quietly. "It's awful."

Korra doesn't say anything, just silently takes his hand. Her skin against his is electrifying. Her hand is smaller than his, her fingers intertwining with his. Darker skin against pale. It makes Tahno think of other things, things where more skin might be exposed.

He glances sideways at Korra, and their eyes meet. Her gaze is bright, innocent, bluer than a midsummer sea. He wants to kiss her very badly, wants to lean over and press his lips against hers. He wants to _claim _her, and he doesn't know how else to do that.

He thinks of his father, how he claimed Tahno's mother. With dark looks passed between them, with angry, slurred shouts, with bruises that bloomed black and blue on her pale arms.

Instead he offers her a weak smile, as feeble as the thin sunlight attempting to break through the cloudy haze. Her beauty, her radiance, is enough for him.

* * *

Later that night, as Tahno eats cold noodles alone in his apartment and flips between radio stations, there's a knock on the door. He wonders if it's Korra, and finds that his heart rate increases alarmingly at the thought. He springs to answer it, fumbling with the lock.

It's not her. A teenage girl, yes, but not Korra. This girl has much longer hair, hanging loose around her face, and eyes that are narrow and suspicious.

"I'm Ling," she announces. Tahno wonders what in the hell this girl is doing at his apartment. She looks familiar, but he's not sure where he's seen her. She's not a prostitute; she's wearing the simple garb typical of the urban lower class-a worn tunic, baggy pants, thin sandals despite the chilly day.

"Ling Wu."

She puts an emphasis on the last name, but she doesn't need to.

_Wu_. The man that Lao murdered. The man that owed the Monsoons money. This girl must have been part of the family he had attempted to protect.

"I'm sorry-" he begins, trying to cut her off and close the door, but she jams her foot in the doorway. Ling Wu has gumption, he'll give her that.

"I know you were there that night," she informs him. Ling's eyes are burning with a cold anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tahno lies. Suddenly, Ling's hands dart out, seizing his shirt front. She pulls him close, their faces an inch apart.

"I saw you. I was standing outside the warehouse. I know _exactly _what happened. I know that you killed him."

Her voice is quiet, icy, trembling with barely contained fury. He pulls her inside the apartment, praying that the neighbors won't hear.

"So you followed me home!?"

She doesn't answer, but her eyes are narrowing even more dramatically.

"I'll go to the police. I know where you live, it won't be long until they're kicking in your door-"

"Listen to me," Tahno snaps, grabbing her arm roughly. "You have no idea what these people are capable of. You know what they did to your father, what do you think they'll do to a pretty girl like you? Doesn't take much imagination, does it?"

His voice is a low snarl, dangerous and feral. Ling's eyes are wide, frightened.

_Good_. Tahno knows how easily they'll dispose of a girl like Ling. The Monsoon's hulking enforcers wouldn't think twice about killing a young girl and dumping her body in the bay.

Ling twists out of his grip, breathing heavily. Her eyes are still burning, but fear has replaced the intense anger on her face.

"The police will find you if they hurt me," she promises, her voice tight. "The good side will _always _win."

Tahno watches her storm out of his apartment, slamming the door behind her. He feels shaky and ashamed for what the grief he's caused her. Tahno didn't personally cut her father's throat, but even in the dark Ling must have seen the blood on his hands and clothing.

He stand alone in the dim apartment, guilt swelling in his chest.

_No man is innocent. Not anymore_.

_**Sorry for another short chapter. Hope you enjoyed anyway!**_


End file.
